Veiled Intentions
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Lucius has been abandoned in Azkaban by one Dark Lord and is rescued by another. The price: he must infiltrate the Fellowship of the Ring and ensure their quest will fail. Lucius accepts, and will use an innocent elf to complete the task. Dark Romance
1. Chapter 1

I hope that you all enjoy this new work! Thank you for reading!

Rain pounded down, the echoing sound rumbled through the halls of Azkaban, some of the already disturbed patients screamed at the continuous sound. Guards shouted at the inmates to be silent sending stunning charms to those who couldn't control themselves. In the midst of all this chaos one inmate was silent. Sitting in the corner of his private cell, Lucius Malfoy waited patiently, his silver eyes burning with determination to be free.

Saruman the White Wizard was searching for dark souls to help him in his quest for his Dark Lord Sauron. He found a perfect candidate. The man was sitting in a dingy cell but he stood out starkly against the dreary darkness. His hair was perfectly long and straight, an almost inhuman shade of blond. Looking into him Saruman found that he was a Dark Wizard thirsting for freedom. He smiled as he closed his eyes and concentrated his energy; he needed to meet this Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius did not stir as the white wizard appeared before him, he narrowed his eyes as he calculated the man's worth and threat before him. He slowly straightened and looked regally at the wizard, not saying anything so as to not arouse the attention of the guards.

Saruman was impressed with the man sitting before him. He was trapped and deprived of his power and position yet he was still every inch the regal aristocrat that he was. Saruman smiled slowly and said "I have a proposition that might interest you."

Lucius had waited for the Dark Lord to free him, but when it did not come he knew well enough what that said about the Dark Lord's opinion of him. So when the wizard in white spoke about a proposition he was all ears. "Very well, I'm listening."

The exchange happened quietly without drawing the attention of either the guards or other prisoners. The White Wizard Saruman put forth that he was in need of a man of Lucius's abilities. Someone who would be able to infiltrate what would become the 'Fellowship of the Ring' and ensure that their quest was not successful. Lucius in turn for his services would be granted his freedom from Azkaban and his former master and a powerful position in the new world order; and thus new ties were formed.

Saruman brought Lucius to the outside border of Rivendell before giving his instructions to the Dark Wizard once more. "Gandalf will have told them to come to the elves, but they will not arrive for awhile yet. Go to Rivendell and present yourself as a half elf wizard seeking safety they will welcome you. Then you must get close to Elrond; gain his trust, with that you will then have a chance to become part of the Fellowship."

Lucius nodded "I understand." He wrapped his cloak tightly around himself, his new master giving him fitting clothes for this world, as he headed towards the Elvin City. As he ventured forth he pulled back the sleeve on his arm and looked down at his pale skin. The dark mark was gone in its place was the white hand of Saruman, but none would be able to see it but him or unless he willed it. He smirked coldly as he continued forward with his mission.

At first Elrond had not been willing to trust this strange 'half elf' that had somehow found his way to Rivendell. However, after spending some time around the charming and charismatic Lucius his guard slowly began to lower.

Lucius thought that he was doing a splendid job, as any good leader Elrond had been a bit suspicious when he had first met Lucius. But slowly over time he began to accept him and show him the ways of being an elf and in return Lucius shared some of his magical ability, biding his time in wait for those who would be the fellowship.

Several weeks after Lucius's arrival to Rivendell he was having a pleasant conversation with Elrond and the recently arrived Gandalf when the elf suddenly went still. He got up and looked out the window. "Arwen is coming… she has called on the people's power to protect her…" Elrond's face became shuttered and he called for a room and healing supplies to be gathered. Gandalf was at his side immediately, in their haste, no one had noticed the small smile that had appeared on Lucius's face.

A few hours later Arwen, Elrond's daughter, brought with her a hobbit that was in grave danger. Immediately Elrond took them to the prepared room and began to heal the Halfling. The instant Lucius had seen the small body he could sense the power of the ring. He offered his aid in healing the hobbit, wondering when the others would arrive.

When it became sure that the Halfling would survive Lucius kept a low profile. He had helped in healing the hobbit once again ensuring that both Gandalf and Elrond would trust him. He, however, wanted to remain unobserved for a little while as he watched those who had arrived after. More hobbits and a man had come. He knew that this would not be the entire Fellowship and waited patiently for the rest.

Finally the time came that Lucius had been waiting for. He was quietly reading a book when Gandalf and Elrond began talking about what would happen to the ring. Lucius smiled and continued to look at his book, but he was all ears to the conversation that was at hand.

It was decided that the Ring could not stay in Rivendell, and so a council was called. Elrond only debated with himself a little before inviting Lucius to attend. He thought it only fair that the half elf that had helped them so much had a right to help decide the fate of the ring.

The night before the council was held Lucius was watching those who had come. He was certain that the Ranger, who had stayed by Frodo's side for so long, would become part of the Fellowship. He knew as well that the Halflings would be as well. He looked over the men, dwarves, and elves that had come and made some guesses on who would go on the adventure. One person in particular caught his eye.

An elf that seemed to be close to Aragorn the Ranger.

The elf had long white blond hair that was the same as his own though not as long or thick. The elf seemed to be so young in his face but Lucius knew that he had been living for a long time now. He watched the interactions between Aragon and the elf. He calculated that the elf would become one of the Fellowship and possibly, his cover as well.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom…Bring forth the Ring Frodo." Elrond finished his speech as the threat to all was brought before them.

Lucius was seated between the men and the elves. Many strange looks had been given to him but he ignored them all. He felt his wand in his holster on his arm and smiled slowly. They had no idea what they were really dealing with and that suited him just fine. He was in Slytherin after all. All eyes were on the Ring as it was presented to them. Lucius was looking away, instead looking at those around him subtly to see their reactions. He used a little Legilimency to help him see what the people around him were really thinking and feeling.

The first to speak clearly after the Ring was presented was Boromir who said "It is a gift…A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" These statements brought looks of disbelief from those seated in the council. "Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him!"

Lucius could easily read this man, he thought of nothing but the glory of himself, his family, and his country. He didn't care about this evil ring or the fate that was falling on Middle Earth. Lucius knew that he was only using these statements to cover his true intentions. Boromir would be a very useful weak link in the chain of the Fellowship.

Aragorn spoke up "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Lucius was interested in this Aragorn, it seemed that both his intentions and meanings were pure. He smirked and looked back at to see what the man's reaction would be.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" He said with condescending, not realizing who he was really talking to. Lucius was taken surprise watching this little fight when Legolas stood up his eyes bright with anger.

Legolas stood up challengingly at and said "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Lucius was impressed, by the looks of the elf he was too gentle to speak so coldly. But here he was, challenging the man with almost Slytherin perception. Lucius smiled; if Legolas was one of the Fellowship then he could use this mixture of innocence and knowledge against them.

It was revealed to all who Aragon really was, there was a coldness between the two men as he hissed out "Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King."

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf said trying to bring the conversation back to the matter at hand.

Elrond agreed and stood resuming control of the council "You have only one choice…The ring must be destroyed." Gimli tried to destroy the ring, destroying his axe instead and Elrond clarified what he had said. "The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft that we here wield. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this."

Shortly after this statement the arguments that had been laying in wait finally were spoken and the council dissolved into shouting and yelling. Lucius remained sitting and watched on with amusement. Which was something that did not go unnoticed by Gandalf.

Finally Frodo came forward, speaking up so that the council could hear him "I will take it…I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." Here Frodo's voice became softer as he admitted "Though…I do not know the way…" As those of the council looked down at this little Hobbit who was offering to undertake the most treacherous mission of their time. The Halfling's bravery touched some of their hearts.

Gandalf was the first to come forward "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. So long as it is yours to bear.

Aragon stood next and came to Frodo's side his eyes shining with respect "If by my life or death I can protect you…I will." Coming across to take Frodo's hand and knell before him he finished his vow "You have my sword."

Legolas seeing his friend willing to join this adventure came forward and said gently "And you have my bow."

Gimli not one to be outdone by an elf also joined in "And my axe."

Boromir also joined in and said "You carry the fates of us all little one… if this is indeed the will of the council…then Gondor will see it done."

Lucius stood as well; partly to the surprise of both Elrond and Gandalf "Though I am new to this world its fate concerns me as well." He drawled before smiling and saying "You have my wand." Lucius went to stand next to Legolas smirking. He had joined the Fellowship, now he just needed to 'win' them over.

The Hobbits soon joined as in as well. Revealing that even though Hobbits were considered Halflings, if they were determined nothing could stop them. And thus Elrond named them The Fellowship of the Ring.

Thank you all for reading this first chapter, I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!

After being untied under the name 'Fellowship of the Ring' they left the Elvin city of Rivendell behind and set off on their Journey. Gandalf led the way with the rest of the Fellowship loyally following behind. Most of the Journey passed in silence as they realized the weight of their mission. Eyes would find their way to Frodo and the ring that he wore around his neck.

Lucius too was often looking at the Ring Bearer. However most often his eyes were on the elf of their group, he was happy to note that Aragorn stayed mainly by Frodo's side and the Hobbit's short legs forced him to be in the back of the group. Legolas on the other hand preferred to travel ahead and to scout. This arrangement pleased Lucius very much.

Legolas felt the small hairs on his back rise as once again he felt the heavy weight of someone's gaze on him. He shivered imperceptibly and took a quick look around. His eyes caught with the silver grey eyes of the half elf that accompanied them. He felt trapped by Lucius's captivating gaze before he quickly looked away wondering what was going on.

Lucius smirked when he saw the startled look on Legolas's face. He chuckled to himself, he was certain that the elf was far older than any of them in the group, however he noticed how innocent the elf was and that aspect of his character only made him more interesting to Lucius. Lucius continued to trek on doing little to attract attention to himself.

Into their journey the group had settled for their mid day meal. Aragorn and Boromir were teaching Mary and Pippin swordsman ship with Frodo and Sam watching on. The Hobbits were taking to their weapons slowly, still their nature was revealed when Boromir struck the sword out of Mary's hand. The two hobbits tackled him to the ground kicking and fighting.

Lucius watched with a detached expression before his attention was taken by the conversation between Gimli and Gandalf "If anyone where to ask my opinion…which I note they are not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Lucius made sure to turn so that he could hear the conversation easily, but not make it apparent that he was listening. "No Gimli I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." This little statement peeked Lucius's attention. What was wrong with Moria? He smirked to himself, discreetly taking his hand off of the invisible mark on his arm. He had enabled Saruman to listen to the conversation, now it was up to his newest 'Master' what would be done with it.

His answer came quickly when Legolas's sharp eyes caught a movement in the sky. His attention caught the attention of the rest of the group.

"What is that?" Asked Sam hesitantly as a strange black form moving towards them appeared in the sky.

"Nothing…just a wisp of cloud." answered Gimli, though none were very reassured about a dwarf's knowledge of the sky.

Boromir was finally freed of his attacking Hobbits as he added softly "It's moving fast…against the wind."

It was then that they moved into Legolas's range and the elf shouted in warning "Crebain from Dunland!" A call from Aragon echoed this statement "Hide!"

The Fellowship quickly dismantled their small camp and hide under the scrub and rocks. All eyes were watching the strange birds, wondering if Saruman had found them at last. In their positions none could see the small smirk on Lucius's face. It seemed that this Master reacted to information far more quickly than his last one had. They waited until the birds had passed before slowly coming out of the rocks.

"Spies from Saruman." Gandalf said gravely as he watched the black form move onward, his mind was heavy with the weight that they would have to change their course. "The passage South is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

The group as one turned to look at the mountains he referred to, covered in snow and treacherous none were looking forward to this new route. Though they knew they had little choice about it.

The snow was hard for the Hobbits to move through .Their feet had no traction against the snow and ice. Frodo stumbled and began to roll back on their makeshift trail when Aragorn was able to catch him. It was then that Lucius saw something that would please his master very much. During his fall the chain holding the ring had slipped off of his neck. Boromir had taken it up and started at it with disturbing expression as he whispered, almost in awe, "Tis a strange fate, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

Aragorn knew that look in Boromir's eyes and called his name firmly "Boromir! Give the ring back to Frodo."

By this point the entire group had stopped in their travels to watch this exchange. Each body tensed, waiting to see what would happen. With a strained smile Boromir held out the ring to Frodo as it was quickly taken from him "As you wish…I care not." He turned with a laugh to rejoin the group. Only a few eyes saw Aragorn take his hand from his sword.

The journey over the mountain pass did not stay pleasant for long. The snow and wind quickly picked up darkening the skies. The pass became filled with snow, to the point where the hobbits could no longer make it on their own and thus had to be carried.

Legolas made his way ahead of the group being an elf he was more in tune with nature and so did not struggle against it like the others of the group but instead embraced it. He narrowed his eyes, sensing that something was wrong. Slowly he realized what he was sensing and said "There is a fell voice in the air."

Gandalf heard the Elf's warming and knew immediately who it was "It's Saruman!" He shouted as blocks of snow broke off the mountain side and began to fall down on the precariously placed group. They managed to press against the mountain side and avoid the falling debris.

The mountain wasn't the only thing that had been shaken "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted as he held Frodo protectively against his chest.

"No!" Gandalf said firmly as he moved away from the group, raising his staff and began an incantation to ward off the spell Saruman was aiming at them.

Lucius smirked to himself, it was a useless endeavor, he knew the only thing that Gandalf was trying to save at this point was his pride. Saruman was a white wizard with decades to centuries of experience. Gandalf, though while certainly seasoned himself, was only a grey wizard. He would never stand a chance.

The sky became darker as the spells picked up power, Saruman's magic finally overcame Gandalf's attempts to protect them when lightning struck the mountain side and brought a small avalanche down on them. This time they could not get away and were buried beneath the snow. Lucius became extremely thankful for the heating charms he had used.

As the Fellowship slowly climbed their way out of the snow Boromir shouted "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn joined in and shouted back trying to be heard over the wind and snow "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli thought that now was the time to press his dwarf point of view "If we cannot pass over the mountain. Then let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria"

Gandalf could no longer argue to continue on the mountain pass, and there was no way he could decide which path they should take. They all held danger for the Fellowship and so he said "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

Frodo looked up from where he was buried in Aragorn's chest and looked at his companions before reaching a decision. Not knowing the danger that the Mine's held he thought it would be the most secure route "We will go through the Mines." He said, unknowingly sealing their fate.

They made it to Moria, as the moonlight shone down on them it revealed a door that would be their passage into the mines. As the inscription became clear Gandalf read "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Mary asked softly as they looked up at the door.

Gandalf smiled at them and said "It's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Shortly after saying this however they discovered that it wasn't that simple at all.

As Gandalf reflected what he was doing wrong the rest of the Fellowship unloaded their gear and took a rest. Aragorn said goodbye to Bill the pony. He reassured Sam that the brave pony would be able to find its way home.

Frodo was resting by Gandalf also trying to figure out what the words meant. His love of books gave him a love of riddles and mysteries, and thinking on the password took his mind off of the heavy burden he was currently bearing.

Lucius carefully looked around at the small group and noticed that Legolas was standing off at a distance, looking up at the moon and stars. Lucius looked and saw that Aragorn was busy with the hobbits, rebuking Marry and Pippin for disturbing the water. Lucius smirked and stood from where he had been sitting. It was time to start making his move.

Legolas was lost in thought as he looked up at the stars. He smiled softly, trying to read their intentions but tonight it seemed as if they were nothing more than stars. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see that it was the half elf that had joined them on their quest.

Legolas felt a bit shamed that the other elf had been traveling with them and he had yet to say a word to the other. He smiled faintly and said "I regret not having spoken much to you." He looked over the other. Surprised to see that while his hair was straight and lightly colored as his own Lucius's face seemed to hold more human in it than elf. The strange combination worked well on him Legolas decided.

Lucius had been insulted when Saruman said to introduce himself as a half-breed. Blood purity was one of the things that Lucius treasured most. There might be a little elf in his blood he conceded, but he certainly wasn't the type to go mouthing off about it. However since Legolas entered the picture Lucius had been revising his opinion. Anything that helped further his goals was a benefit.

"I'm sure that you've been busy." Lucius drawled slowly coming closer to the handsome elf "There is not much time for talking when we are deciding the fate of this world." Lucius gave a small smile at Legolas before turning and looking up at the stars "Certainly lovely aren't they?"

Legolas felt as if there was something a bit off with Lucius, then reminded himself that Lucius was merely different from him and that was no reason to judge. "Yes…I often look to the stars for guidance, but it seems tonight they are content with only being stars."

Lucius nodded his head though he didn't hold much stock in such things. After all, following a prophesy was what had eventually landed him in Azkaban. He heard the stone doors slowly sliding open and said "It seems they have solved the riddle." He easily kept the sneer off his face though he was annoyed that his time alone with the elf was being cut short.

Legolas nodded and quickly made his way to the door, taking a breath of relief when he was near Aragorn again. His friend looked down at him with a raised eye brow, darting his dark eyes back at Lucius he asked Legolas a silent question. Legolas smiled and shook his head, he was merely being silly, and it was only the stress of their quest that made him overly suspicious of Lucius. That was all.

Thank you all for reading I hope that you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all will continue enjoying the story!

Lucius smirked as they were forced into the darkness of the mine. Gandalf's staff was able to light their way as he said gravely "We now have but one choice." Lucius was rather pleased about this, Saruman had told him what was waiting in the belly of this cave and he was already planning to get rid of a certain…annoyance.

He had used their journey so far to observe the rest of this Fellowship and decide how would be best to continue. He saw that the elf was staying rather close to Aragorn. He hoped that he hadn't scared him away with his conversation, but it was no matter. The elf would warm up to him sooner or later.

Legolas felt the hair on his neck stand on edge. He could feel those eyes following him again even in this darkness. He unconsciously stayed close to Aragorn, even though he knew his friend would be more focused on protecting the little Ring Bearer. Especially through the Mines, it was clear that orcs had attacked, and that the dwarves had not been victorious.

At least not at the opening of the mine, there might still be survivors buried deep in the safety of the mountain. They would have to venture forward to discover for certain. For now it was best to assume their guard and make their way carefully, Gandalf told them it was a three day journey to the other side, Legolas could only hope that it would be a quick one.

Saruman was pleased that he had chosen his spy well. Lucius was giving him lots of useful information about the Fellowship, and the Wizard's devious mind was already making marvelous plans to tear them apart. Saruman smiled to himself as he looked down at the Balrog in the book. He had informed Lucius of the beast and Lucius was certain he could use the creature to their benefit. Yes, his spy was proving to be quite indispensable.

The Fellowship followed Gandalf and Gimli deep into the mines, their only source of light was the end of Gandalf's staff, often when asked if he could create more light he told them he wouldn't unless it was necessary. He didn't share his concerns with the others, but Lucius was well aware of why Gandalf was taking care to make sure they didn't attract too much attention.

They reached the entrance to three tunnels and Gandalf said quietly to himself "I have no memory of this place." The group rested while Gandalf searched his mind for the correct path. Frodo came to Gandalf's side; the hobbit's grouped together to rest. Aragorn and Boromir were seated but keeping guard while Legolas used his sharp eyes to explore the darkness of the caves. When Legolas drifted away from the group Lucius followed after, assuming that if he was asked he would simply say they shouldn't travel alone.

Those eyes were now behind him Legolas turned and demanded "Why are you constantly watching me?" He usually did not mind if others looked upon him, but he sensed that Lucius was not merely looking at him but had objectives. Of those objectives Legolas was uncertain if they were in his favor or not.

Lucius smirked and decided now was an excellent time to use the infamous Malfoy charm. "It's hard to resist looking at one with beauty such as yours…" He said as he came up behind the elf, not touching but making it clear that any invitation to do so would be acted upon "After all…I have never seen one of your…beauty before. Have I offended you?"

Legolas was glad he was resistant to blushing as he said softly "Thank you for the compliment…I'm sorry if I seemed agitated…it's only that the journey has hardly begun and some of us have already started to wear beneath the task."

Legolas's eyes widened when he realized what he had said… why on earth would he tell this…Lucius about his concerns? They were concerns that he had not even shared with Aragorn because he was afraid that they were unfounded. Then Lucius comes up and asks him a simple question and Legolas felt compelled to speak the truth. He shook his head and said "Perhaps it is weighing on us in more ways than we think…"

Lucius smiled, he had used his time in Rivendell well. When away from the watchful eyes of Gandalf and Elrond he had made some very valuable potions that he had been missing. One such necessary potion had been Veritaserum. He had put some in the elf's water when they had rested, before Legolas had taken a drink to go exploring the cave.

It had been a light dose since he didn't want to use the potion up too quickly and he doubted he would have ample time to make more if it was necessary. Also, the light dose would keep the elf from becoming suspicious "I see…grave concerns considering the burden we are carrying."

Legolas nodded mutely, not trusting his words at the moment, afraid of what other truths he might be compelled to speak. He looked out into the darkness of the cave thoughtfully, wishing he could look to the stars for reassurance. He didn't know why he was so suspicious of Lucius, it made no sense since both Gandalf and Elrond had approved of him coming on this mission. He thought perhaps the darkness and cold stone surrounding him was affecting him. Before he could speak more however, they heard an exclamation from Gandalf as he remembered the way.

Lucius controlled his expression outwardly but inside he was sneering at the wizard leading them. He had started working his way into Legolas when the fool had interrupted him. He calmed himself and reminded himself that there was plenty of time, and perhaps taking small steps with the elf would seem less suspicious. He smiled at the elf as they made their way back to the group. Lucius turned his eyes to Gandalf and knew that he would have to go soon.

Gandalf was right in leading them down his chosen tunnel. They looked around in awe as Gandalf risked more light and showed them the Dwarf City of Darrowdelf. Lucius sneered as he looked around, he admitted that it was a grand place, but obviously abandoned.

They were delayed when Gimli saw a chamber and went running for it. Gandalf tried to call him back, but when that proved in vain they followed after him. Lucius did his best to keep his robes and feet clear of the carnage that was littered about them. He saw that the group was gathered around what seemed to be a grave and realized that the Dwarf's cousin must have been killed.

Legolas went to Aragorn's side and whispered feverently "We must move on…we cannot linger."

Whatever Aragorn was going to reply with was cut short as Gandalf began to read from an account of the battle. All were silent as they heard the foreboding words "We cannot get out…They are coming."

Lucius was only half paying attention to what Gandalf was saying, his real focus was on one of the little hobbits who didn't seem to have the attention span for the reading. Lucius smirked and pulled out his wand casting a silent spell that would cause the hobbit to be clumsy. The result was a bucket and armored skeleton announcing their presence to any who were still in the tunnels. Lucius was pleased and put his wand back, his work was done and now he could begin with the task of eliminating the most irritating of the Fellowship.

They were all silent as the clattering echoed menacingly around them. Tension filled the air knowing that if there were enemies about then they had surely heard the noise and would soon be coming for them. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said as he took his things from Pippen "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

It was then that they heard the drums that the account had told them about, the final words of the fallen seemed to echo in everyone's mind 'We cannot get out…They are coming'. When the Ring Bearer's sword glowed with blue light they were left without a doubt of what was coming towards them.

Quickly the hobbits were pushed back behind Gandalf as the others in the Fellowship began to bar the door. They could hear the cries of their enemy coming towards them. But the experienced fighters remained calm as they each went through strategies in their mind. Lucius was calm for a different reason. The white hand that was hidden on his arm would protect him; the oncoming enemy wouldn't dare kill another of their master's servants.

The fight began in earnest when the orcs came through. Soon however as they fought their way it was revealed that it was not truly the orcs that were their enemies. The cave troll tore its way into the room, killing several of the orcs itself before Legolas drew its attention by firing an arrow at it.

During the fight Lucius noticed that Legolas seemed to have vanished from his line of sight. He looked up and cursed the foolish elf who had made his way up to a ledge on the wall and fired at the Troll. The troll launched its weapon repeatedly at the elf, forcing Legolas to take the defensive. Lucius narrowed his eyes as he drew his wand, for the first time he didn't calculate his move as he began to cast spells. "Confundus! Flipendo!" The Troll wasn't as effect by the spells as Lucius had hoped, but it did get him away from the wall and distract him from Legolas.

Legolas had been desperate when he had started dodging the Troll's attacks, he had known that he would get its attention by firing at it, but he hadn't thought the beast cleaver enough to actually use its weapon. His eye widened with surprise when Lucius protected him by casting strange spells at the Troll. Legolas used the creature's distraction to get on top of it. He managed to fire arrows directly into the beast's scull and top of the spine before he had to jump off as the creature regained itself.

When he leapt off Lucius came to his side and steadied him, the piercing eyes looking into his as he asked "Are you alright?" Legolas was surprised to sense anger in Lucius's tone as if he was angry that Legolas had taken such a chance. Legolas knew now wasn't the time for questions as he merely nodded his head and continued with the fight.

The battle came to a head when the Troll focused its attention on Frodo. The Fellowship tried desperately to protect him. Aragorn fighting the beast himself before he was knocked out, the other's tried to shelter Frodo but it was not enough to protect him from the spear that the Troll thrust into him.

The Fellowship's rage was enough to finish off the troll and as the heat of battle cooled around them the circled the fallen Frodo. Fearing the worst as Aragorn began to turn him over. There was a collective sigh of relief when the Hobbit groaned and then breathlessly began reassuring the group he was alright. He then revealed his mithril armor that had spared his life.

Lucius was back away from the Fellowship. He cursed angrily that Frodo had not been killed, but reminded himself that there were others that needed to be eliminated before the Hobbit could be dispatched. His main focus was the long cut he had gained on his arm during the fight. He hissed in pain as he tried to use his other hand to cast a healing spell.

Legolas noticed that Lucius was missing and saw the man by himself, using his wand with his left hand rather than his right. Legolas was confused for a moment before he noticed the bloody gash on the man's right arm. He came to Lucius's side and looked over the cut, wondering if Lucius had gotten it while defending him. He looked up at Lucius whose face was devoid of pain but whose eyes could not hide it. "I have something to heal that…" Legolas spoke softly.

Lucius almost said that he could heal it completely himself before once again collecting his wits and remembering his goal. "I would like that…" He said with a charming smile. Their moment of peace was ruined when they heard the oncoming approach of more orcs and they fled the chamber led by Gandalf.

Making for the bridge they met a horrific sight, orcs were coming at them from everywhere, from cracks in the ground, from pillars, from the very ceiling above their heads. The Fellowship ran until they were fully surrounded. They drew into a protective circle around Frodo, but they knew against this army of orcs they stood no chance.

Then came what Gandalf feared most. A roar filled the chamber making the gathered orcs shake in fear as an end of a hall glowed with fiery light. As a second roar echoed the orcs made frantic screams of fear as they retreated much to the confusion of the Fellowship. Both Gandalf and Lucius however knew why they had run and both wizards were one their guard. Gandalf because he knew the danger that was coming for them and Lucius because the white hand of Saruman would not protect him against this.

The Fellowship turned, weapons drawn to face this new foe. Boromir asked Gandalf quietly "What is this new devilry?" But no answer came except that Gandalf looked older and far grimmer than any of them had ever seen him.

"A Balrog…" Gandalf said finally as he looked at the oncoming light with accepted knowing in his eyes "A demon of the Ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you…Run!" and the Fellowship ran.

"Gandalf…" Aragorn said with fear as he looked at the wizened wizard. Gandalf would not answer the silent question as he put his hand on Aragorn's shoulders "Lead them on Aragorn…the bridge is near." When Aragorn seemed hesitant Gandalf pushed him "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

As they made their way towards the bridge Gandalf urged them on "Towards the bridge! Fly!"The flames of the demon seemed to lick at their heels, in their haste not noticing that Gandalf was purposefully putting himself behind them.

Once the Fellowship made it over the bridge Gandalf turned to stand his ground. "You cannot pass!" He challenged the demon as he began to gather his magic.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted but the hobbit was too terrified to move.

"I am a Servant of the Secret Fire wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf spoke quietly to the demon. "The dark fire will not avail you…Flame of Udun!" Gandalf shouted as he raised his staff and released a blinding light. They each made an exchange "Go back to the shadows." Gandalf said as he blocked the first attack. The demon's response was to flex his fiery whip and the wizard shouted, using all of his strength "You Shall Not Pass!"

The Demon took another step forward and the bridge crumpled under it, leaving only the half where Gandalf was standing intact. As they watched the demon plummet to its supposed death Lucius frowned as he pulled out his wand. He was not getting out of this mountain without getting rid of at least one of the Fellowship. Gandalf was by far the most irritating and the closest to discovering Lucius's true intentions. Lucius focused a levitation spell on the end of the demon's whip, working with its natural movement to capture Gandalf's leg and pull him down.

Subtly he returned his wand, no one noticed as they all tried to hold Frodo back who was desperately trying to reach his friend. Lucius put a look of concern on his face as he looked at the other wizard. Those blue eyes that reminded him so much of Dumbledore's locked with his before the other wizard said "Fly, you fools!" and fell.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your support I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

The company made its way out of the passage and into the sunlight. They had only gotten away from the entrance when the Hobbits sat down and proceeded to mourn the loss of Gandalf. They were not the only ones grieving. Gimli was held back as he cursed angrily at the tunnel, in fear that he would go down and take on all of Moria to try to find their fallen comrade. Boromir looked helplessly at the Hobbits as they cried deeply for the loss of their friend and Legolas seemed confused, as if he didn't understand what had taken place. All in all, Lucius was very pleased with his work.

Aragorn knew that now was not the time to mourn, he wanted to, but knew that danger was too close at hand for them to afford any sort of rest at the moment. "Get them up." He urged much to the confusion of Boromir "By night fall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

They made their way into Lothlorien and were soon met by an Elvin party with their bows drawn at the ready. Gimli looked at the arrow that was pointed at his face and said "Aragorn! These woods are perilous! We should turn back." Aragorn spoke quickly and quietly to the leader, hoping that they would be able to get aid from the Elves.

The elf looked up at the dwarf and said "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." He looked over the rest of the company before he said "Come, she is waiting."

Lucius watched as they were led deep into the woods and into the Elvin city, it seemed that Gimli was being given a great honor to see the city, he was the first dwarf in a long time to do so. Lucius though was not concerned with historical moments. He wondered about this Lady of the Wood's power, and why Saruman had not warned him about her. He stayed close to Legolas who seemed not to notice as he looked around him with awe.

They were presented before the Lord and Lady, the Lord asked them where was Gandalf, none of them spoke but they didn't need to. The Lady of the Wood only had to look at their faces and she knew "He has fallen into shadow." She said as she looked them over.

Lucius could feel her entering their minds and he quickly put up his Occlumency shields, pushing thoughts of concern and Legolas to the forefront. She seemed to pause, as if sensing that she could not read him completely before her voice whispered in his mind '_Time heals all wounds, your companionship will help him greatly_' Lucius assumed she was talking about Legolas and was pleased he had managed to pass this little 'test'.

He took note of the group and saw that some of them had been shaken by the intrusion. When his eyes landed on Boromir however he inwardly smirked, his mind still protected in the Lady's presence. It seemed he had found the next annoyance to get rid of. He thought for a moment looking at Frodo, the Hobbit seemed devastated after Gandalf's death. An idea came to him, he could get rid of Boromir the same time he tested the Ring-Bearer's strength, and none would suspect him.

That night they stayed in the forest, an Aragorn said he would rest well since they were as safe as possible. Lucius waited until the men fell asleep and woke no one when Frodo went off by himself. He instead turned his attention to the elf who had wandered away from the company. It was directly after a personal tragedy, late at night, in a beautiful place. It was the perfect time to strike.

Legolas wished that they had come here at a different season so that he could see the legendary beauty in its full glory. He knew that this was an important part of his heritage and didn't want to waste a minute resting. He closed his eyes trying to restrain the tears he could feel in his eyes when he heard the beautiful songs that were being sung about Gandalf. The others had asked him what they were saying, but the words were caught in his throat and he couldn't be brought to speak of it.

He opened his eyes when he sensed that he was no longer alone. He turned sharply to see Lucius standing only a few feet away. He tried to remain polite; he had protected him from the troll after all and seemed to be as loyal to the quest as any of them. Still his words were stilted as he asked "Excuse me…I would like to mourn alone…" He hoped that the other would understand.

Lucius nodded his face devoid as his usual smirk even as he moved forward. "Of course…I understand your need to be alone; after all we have lost one of our company. I regret that I did not know him as well as I would have liked, but I understand that he was close to you."

Legolas gave a small nod "Yes…I too wish I had known more of him, Aragorn and Frodo were closest of all to him…my grief is nothing compared to theirs."

Lucius was now only a few inches away from Legolas and he reached forward laying a gentle hand on the elf's shoulders "Yes…but your grief still wears on you, and grief is a heavy burden to bear alone."

Legolas looked up at these words, his eyes wary as he asked softly "What do you mean by that?" Now he was beginning to understand why he felt the weight of Lucius's eyes so often. He had not thought that the other would be attracted to him…but it did explain things.

Lucius shrugged carelessly but did not release Legolas's shoulder "I simply meant that there is no reason for you to mourn alone when there is someone willing to lend you strength." He smiled as he closed the distance between them "After all…the Fellowship is only as strong as its members, we should look after each other, not only just the ring-bearer."

Legolas found himself slightly breathless at Lucius's proximity. He tried to make sense of his words but he stumbled and found his back pressed against a sturdy tree "So it is only for the sake of the Fellowship that you seek to comfort me?" He tried to think quickly wondering if he could get out of this position or if he really wanted to.

Lucius smirked and said "Not at all…" He leaned in, knowing that now was his chance and tenderly placed his lips against Legolas's, thinking that the elf would prefer soft and intimate over hard and dominating at the moment.

Legolas froze at the contact, it had been implied but the royal Elf had not been expecting such an intimate touch. After regaining himself from the shock he slipped away and looked over Lucius in confusion. "What…How dare you!" His words were muffled as Lucius put a hand over Legolas's mouth.

Lucius kept his hand on Legolas's lips as he put another finger to his own mouth "Shh…we don't want to wake the others now do we?" He knew that he had to be careful in his handling of the Elf. One wrong move and he would ruin everything.

Legolas's hand had traveled to his back out of reflex for his bow when he realized he had disarmed himself in this sacred place. He looked at his bow and arrows lying peacefully in his resting spot. His eyes went back to Lucius and he shivered at the amused look in those silver eyes. He nodded hesitantly and Lucius removed his hand.

"Much better." Lucius said as if speaking to a child. He cupped Legolas's cheek and said "I did not mean to frighten you…It's just that we could all use comfort at this time, I thought perhaps that mine would be welcome." Lucius was handling this as carefully as a potion, showing a bit of vulnerability while keeping Legolas off balance. He knew he had to add a small push and said "You would usually turn to Aragorn…but he has been so preoccupied with the Ring Bearer of late."

Legolas turned away from Lucius again but did not leave. He was not a child who would get jealous when companion made a new friend. Though of course he had noticed Estel's attentions to the small Ring bearer and now with Gandalf gone he would naturally take the mantel as the leader. He had too much to worry about without adding an over sensitive elf to the equation. Legolas had always supported Estel, they had been friends for a long time, but never had they encountered anything to this situation.

Lucius noticed Legolas's body language "Man can be so confusion, in their behavior and decisions." He stepped to Legolas's side "Their priorities are different then our own, we have long term views while they are all about the present. Such deep thinking with shallow emotions would never be successful."

Legolas shook his head "Estel is not that way…he is merely overwhelmed at the moment. He was raised among elves; though lately our friendship has grown more complicated we have an understanding between us." Legolas calmed himself and as he did so noticed Lucius's arm around him "Your wound…" he said trying to change the conversation.

"Is much better." Lucius replied with an amused tone as he turned Legolas back towards him. "As I was saying…as a man he simply cannot understand one as you, even if he was raised amongst your kind his very nature prevents him from comprehending you." He said softly as he brushed his fingers through Legolas's hair.

Legolas did not turn away from the touch; his relationship with Estel was the closet one he had ever had besides his father. To see Estel turning away from him did bring him pain, though what Lucius said was correct, Estel could not help his own behavior. He didn't realize he was leaning into Lucius's touch until he felt strong arms wrap around him.

Lucius smiled as he gently took the beautiful elf into his arms. He said nothing but merely held him. Resting his head on top of Legolas's own and feeling the soft hair beneath his cheek he contemplated where to go from here. He would have to continue with the mission, but his position was more precarious now than ever. Eventually they separated and Legolas went to go rest for a time leaving Lucius alone.

Lucius went to his own resting spot and planned. His next targets would be Boromir and Frodo, he realized it might be too soon to act on the Ring bearer but he would have an opportunity and he could not miss it. His eyes wandered over to Legolas and a dark look came into his eyes as they traced over the Elf's still form, aware that the elf was not sleeping but resting. The handsome elf would be his little war prize.

Thank you all for your patience! Hope you enjoyed the story!


	5. Chapter 5 Final

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope that you have enjoyed the story!

Lucius smirked as they traveled silently in the boats kindly given to them. He had alerted his newest master last night that they would be traveling this way, where they were most vulnerable to attack. He had also told his master that he had his sights set on a reward for his services. Saruman had been amused by the idea and gave permission for Lucius to keep his prize.

They made their way to the shore and the party was aware they were being followed it was when Aragorn was distracted by Gimli and the hobbits that Lucius made his first move. He slid up behind Boromir and held his wand to his temple as he whispered "Imperio" He would use the muggle to get to Frodo. The Hobbit was already fragile and filled with doubt thanks to the death of Gandalf. He knew that it would not take much more to frighten the little hobbit out of the ring.

He stayed with the group as Boromir went about his task to take the ring from Frodo. Dividing the group and causing the right amount of confusion when they were attacked. He looked to Legolas who seemed to watching the shore and who alerted the fact to Aragorn that they were not alone. It mattered little to Lucius if they realized it by this point. It was already too late.

The Orcs waited for Lucius's signal before attacking. The original plan had been to swarm into the forest and work on the divided members. However Lucius had insisted that they take out the concentration of the Fellowship first. The Orcs had them surrounded, Lucius went to Legolas and said softly in concern "Both Frodo and Boromir are missing…Aragorn can watch over the others while we go to them."

Legolas felt the need to be on guard against Lucius, however Aragorn had given them permission and Legolas had no real reason not to go. He sighed, he had a feeling he was being manipulated by the half elf but he would let him win this one. The memories of their kiss played over in his head making him flush. He questioned himself if it was Lucius himself who made him uncomfortable or if it was really the fact that he had been kissed by him and enjoyed it that bothered him.

Lucius gave the signal to the Orc leader as they past. It was time to strike; he was a Slytherin and was accomplished in the art of knowing when the time was right. Now it was.

Legolas looked in surprise when they came upon the ruins and saw Boromir overpowering Frodo and forcing the Ring from the young hobbit. On instinct alone Legolas drew his bow and aimed it at Boromir, mentally blocking out the thought that this man was _part _of the Fellowship to protect the Ring.

Lucius waved his wand at Boromir and Frodo freezing the both of them before gently placing his hand on Legolas's. "That won't be necessary." A few more wand movements and Boromir was walking jerkily towards them. Legolas had not loosened his grip on the bow but he did not release it, only remaining tense as he drew near. 'What is happening?' He thought wildly as the world seemed to come apart at it seems before him.

Lucius noticed Legolas's hesitation and thought that would eventually cost the young prince his freedom. Which it might already had. He took the Ring from Boromir and smiled charmingly at Legolas "See? The Ring is safe." He smirked darkly as he pointed his wand once again at Boromir and murmured "Avada Kevada." The green light encased the young man as he fell to the ground.

Legolas watched stunned as he realized what was happening and slowly turned his body to face Lucius who was looking over the ring with intrigue before slipping it into a hidden pocket. His hands trembled slightly on the Bow for the first time since he had finished his training. He had been surprised by Boromir's betrayal. But at least he had an inclination, after all Boromir had said for the start he wanted to use the Ring as a weapon. However Lucius seemed to have faded into the background, below Legolas's guard and now was standing before him with glaring signs of Danger around him.

Lucius allowed Legolas some time to come to terms with what was happening around him. After all it would be quite a shock to him. He looked at the frozen form of Frodo and decided that the spell would take enough time for them to get away safely. The Orcs were coming over the hill and he saw that the members of the Fellowship had been successfully captured. He then turned to Legolas and said "Excuse me." He held the tip of his wand to Legolas's temple and watched as the Elvin Prince went limp. He carefully caught Legolas and picked him up in his arms. It was time to return to Saruman.

Legolas woke slowly his bones were stiff meaning that he hadn't moved for a long time. He slowly stretched as much as he could very carefully. It would do him no good to try to escape if his body would not be able to keep up with him. His eyes snapped open and recognized darkness. There were no forms in the blackness before him, he was alone. Fuzzy memories tried to come back to him but they made little sense. He sat up and found that chains held him to the wall, they were long enough for him to sit down and if he was standing he could take two steps forward, but that's all he would be able to do.

Lucius was watching his beloved Prince closely. Saruman had been pleased with the return of the ring and graciously gave Lucius all the time he wanted with his little trophy. Lucius had handed over the rest of the fellowship to the magician. It mattered little to him what became of them, he was simply interested in his prize. His hand flexed on his wand. He had wormed his way a little into the Elf's defenses, he would have to hammer himself the rest of the way.

Legolas looked up when the door opened to his prison and he was faced with an immaculately pristine Lucius. He narrowed his eyes and put his back to the wall defensively "What happened?" He asked slowly, he was confused and in some pain from his muscles, but he was patient and he would get his answers.

Lucius didn't answer the question as he smirked and walked forward he adjusted his robes, pleased to be back in familiar clothing again as he spoke. "It was so easy to pass myself off as a half elf to gain the trust of the Fellowship…imagine…a Malfoy a half blood…though of course all true pureblood families have a bit of magical creature blood in them. Though of course not nearly enough to count as 'half'." He gave an elegant snort as he shook his head. "Truly it was too easy."

Legolas clenched his fists as their effort to protect the Ring was mocked. He looked away; he had started to trust all of those in the Fellowship, even the stranger whose history no one knew. He wondered how they could have made a mistake of this magnitude… the Ring was now in Saruman's hands and he knew nothing of what had happened to the other members of the Fellowship. His face twitched in frustration, knowing that this had been Lucius's plan from the beginning.

Lucius enjoyed watching Legolas try to control his emotions. It was very amusing and he could tell that even though Legolas was older than the average man, but young still for an elf. He had not yet perfected all the ways of the Elf. He reached forward and caressed Legolas's silky hair. "You should be grateful that you were spared my Prince."

Legolas hissed as he pulled away, but he had nowhere to go with the cold stone of the wall pressing into his back. "You betrayed us from the start." He narrowed his eyes, memories of the night before the attack flashed before his eyes. Lucius offering to console him, Lucius kissing him, Lucius reminding him that he and Aragorn had grown apart on the journey. The elf had started letting Lucius in and it was hard to shut him out again.

Lucius noticed the trouble Legolas was in and grasped the Prince's face firmly with his hands "I chose you from the start as well." He smirked as he leaned in and gave a forceful kiss. Legolas bit down harshly at the kiss but gasped as Lucius responded in kind. It seemed that neither minded mixing pain and pleasure.

Lucius pulled away and licked the blood off of his lips "Hmmm luckily Saruman has no tasks for me at the moment. We can spend all the time you want together until you are more…amenable to your new situation." He caressed Legolas's bloody lips and said "In the new world that is forming you are quite fortunate." He looked out the small window that was in the tower and looked at the darkening skies "Reports are coming in the Elves are leaving… you should consider yourself lucky that you have a protector."

Legolas shook his head, he knew well of the Elves plan if the Fellowship of the Ring fell. He consoled himself, he would fade eventually, and he would not have to endure the humiliation for very long before he was granted peace.

Lucius used Legilimency to see where Legolas's thoughts were taking him and frowned at the Elf's peaceful acceptance of fading. He strode over to Legolas and pressed his body firmly against the beautiful elf's body "You fade when you have no connections to this world, when you no longer desire to survive and live." He smirked and purred softly "But I will give you a reason to live My Prince."

Legolas's eyes widened at Lucius's words and shivered as the handsome blonde dipped his head kissing Legolas's sensitive neck as his hands worked free the clothes covering the Prince's body. "I have been patiently waiting for this…and Malfoy's do not wait for much. I wanted to make you mine the moment I saw you dismount your horse." He chuckled as he stripped the pale body before him. His large hands tracing over the slender hips and well defined muscles "It has been worth the wait."

Legolas tried to ignore the fact that he was trembling in pleasure but he was a sensual creature and he could not deny his nature. Lucius had been watching the elf for a long time and knew where he was sensitive. He quickly found the spots that made Legolas moan and tremble, even when the Elf didn't want to.

Legolas shook his head as his pants were stripped off of him "W-what are you?" He was confused but all his questions were answered as Lucius bent his head and took Legolas into his mouth making the chained body buck against the wall.

Lucius smirked as he looked up at Legolas's flushed face "You liked that did you?" He whispered a spell that would prepare the elf and smiled as he said "Then I can assure you that you will enjoy what is coming."

When they were finished Lucius unchained Legolas. He knew that Legolas was too exhausted from hours of love play to fight back. He looked down at the still form in his hands and realized that he had played with the elf more than he had thought. Legolas's eyes were open but he was as close to sleep as elves could get. He took him to the private rooms that Lucius had gained and prepared a bath. He took tender care of the unconscious body. He wiped away the sweat and semen that littered the archer's body and took another kiss from those slack lips. Malfoy's loved nothing, but Lucius was barely able to admit, even to himself, that Legolas was dear to him. Dear enough to damn the word for.

Hope you all enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
